APH Rochu: Fools in Love
by haraguro-tan
Summary: Yao takes Ivan to the hospital after the latter leapt off a plane in mid-air without opening his parachute. He meets Elizaveta, who convinces him to revive Ivan with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.


**Main ****Pairing:**** Rochu ****(Ivan ****x ****Yao) | ****Genre: ****Humour, ****Romance**** | Rating:**** PG13**

**Synopsis: **Yao takes Ivan to the hospital after the latter leapt off a plane in mid-air without opening his parachute. He meets Elizaveta, who convinces him to revive Ivan with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Meant to be a continuation from **"****A Sign From Heaven**", but can be read as a standalone story.

**Disclaimer:** The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my blog or blog post, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Elizaveta's Prank<strong>

_1945 AD, __Moscow_

"Doctor! Doctor! Someone's badly injured!" Wang Yao called out desperately to the passing doctors and nurses as he pushed a hospital bed containing Ivan Braginski's unconscious body into the lobby. But nobody deemed Ivan's injuries serious enough to stop and tend to him. Not when the hospital was already overcrowded with bodies marred by rifle shots, grenade and landmine explosions, and other atrocities of warfare.

"Excuse me, Miss, please stop making a scene. The doctors are trying to work," a strict-looking nurse bore down on Yao and spoke in a hushed voice.

"But my comrade's badly injured! And I'm not a Miss aru!" Yao exclaimed crossly.

The nurse cast a look at Ivan. "He looks fine to me. We will tend to him after we have dealt with the emergencies."

"How can he be fine when he jumped off a plane in mid-flight without opening a parachute aru!" Yao cried hysterically.

"Do you doubt my medical credentials? No one's stopping you from going to another hospital," the nurse gave Yao a severe frown.

Yao bit his lip to stop himself from giving an angry retort. The nurse's attitude was offensive, but Ivan was in no condition to be moved around. Besides, all the other hospitals were likely just as understaffed with overworked grumpy nurses as this one.

Noting Yao's morose expression, the nurse's grim face softened. She patted his shoulder consolingly, "Pull yourself together, Miss. Your husband needs you." She bustled off before Yao could protest.

"Ivan Braginski is not my husband aru!" Yao sulked as he cast a furious glare at Ivan. It was all that fool's fault that he was getting all worked up and humiliated at the hospital. How irresponsible of Ivan to drink vodka before a battle! He wished he had noticed that Ivan was drunk before allowing him to leap off the plane, but Ivan always seemed so sure of himself that his confidence had rubbed off on Yao. Yao hated to admit it, but if Ivan had not stayed by his side, he felt that he would not have the faith and strength to fight against his younger brother.

Yao shivered as General Winter wrecked havoc outside. The hospital was a makeshift building set up to accommodate the surge of war casualties. There were flaws in the building's structure, allowing cold winds to invade the interior of the building through ill-placed gaps. Concerned that Ivan would feel chilled, Yao stood by his side and tucked the covers more securely over his shoulders.

In his slumber, Ivan looked just like an overgrown child, with his baby face, silly looking big nose, long eyelashes and an eternal smile. In the dim yellow light, his white-blond hair glowed, contributing to his angelic appearance. If Yao had never met Ivan, he would not be able to associate this beatific being with the power-hungry nation who had, time and time again, caused him much grief by infringing on his land before World War Two.

Yao had been wary when Ivan offered to reclaim Manchuria for him. He was reluctant to accept his offer at first, considering how Ivan had been so fickle throughout the war, taking his side at first, and then signing a Neutrality Pact with his brother which prevented him from offering Yao assistance as required of the pact. Although he knew that nations did not have a say in their bosses' military decisions, the fact that his fate was somewhat tied to Ivan's actions was somewhat humiliating. Nevertheless, with millions of soldiers and civilians dying, pride and dignity no longer mattered as it did.

Right now, what worried him most was whether Ivan could pull through this calamity. Even if he did survive, what if he was badly hurt and never recovered? Yao would be left all alone to deal with his younger brother. He would miss Ivan's lung-squeezing hugs and the way he always placed his hands affectionately over his eyes and asked in his sweet voice, "Guess who da?"

Hold on. What nonsense had he just dreamt up?

Yao clenched his fists. Growing older and lonelier must have resulted in desperation for friendship. This would not do. He quickly took a step away from Ivan's makeshift bed, and trod on someone's foot.

"Ow!" Came a high-pitched shout from behind him.

Yao wheeled around and came face-to-face with a pretty green-eyed woman with long brown hair adored with an orange flower. She had an arm in a bandage and some dressing on her face. In spite of her patient's uniform, Yao could sense from her aura that she was a nation.

"Is that Ivan Braginski's corpse?" the woman asked gloatingly, annoying Yao.

"He's not dead," Yao snapped. "But yes, this is Ivan. And you are?"

He stood protectively in front of Ivan, lest she meant to harm him.

"_Elizaveta_Héderváry. The nation of Hungary," the woman said proudly.

"Oh, so you're one of the Axis nations aru," Yao eyed her with disdain. No wonder she was so unsympathetic towards Ivan.

"And you're one of the Allies, I assume?"

"Yes, I'm Wang Yao, the nation of China," Yao crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, you're Ivan Braginski's wife!" Elizaveta thumped a fist on her palm in enlightenment.

"Since when!" Yao grew red-faced with shock and embarrassment.

"I've been very curious about you!" Elizaveta gushed. "This big bully Ivan is never nice to anyone. Yet he has been raving to us that you're his wife and he's fighting wars on your behalf. He warned us that if we touch you, we would be invading his land, and there would be hell to pay for," Elizaveta gestured excitedly with her uninjured hand.

Yao had a sudden desire to rip Ivan's scarf off his neck and throttle him, but he resisted, and sought to set the record straight.

"Aiya! I don't care what he's been telling you, but I never agreed to become one with him! He's fighting on my behalf because he stole Manchuria from me, and it's only right that he reclaim it for me aru!"

Elizaveta said nothing, but cocked one eyebrow, smirking to see Yao look distraught. If her fujoshi radar was accurate, and she was sure it was, Wang Yao was most likely a tsundere uke in a homosexual relationship with Ivan Braginski.

Yao scowled at Elizaveta, and then turned away huffily, "In any case, I don't owe you an explanation!"

He faced the dull grey walls dejectedly, wondering how many other nations had been deceived into thinking that he shared some scandalous relationship with the thick-skinned Russian. No wonder lewd Francis Bonnefoy often winked at him and Ivan indecently!

Noticing Yao spacing out in his corner, Elizaveta moved nearer to the hospital bed and prodded Ivan's arm gingerly. No sooner had she done that that Yao suddenly rushed towards her and yelled, "Don't hurt him aru!"

"Oh for God's sake!" Elizaveta leapt away with fright, drawing a disapproving look from a passing doctor. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and said, "I just wanted to check if he was still alive. He looks like he might be on his deathbed!"

Startled by Elizaveta's words, Yao leaned over and examined his comrade's pallid face. It looked frail and drained of blood. Now that Elizaveta had mentioned it, he looked ghostly, especially when moonlight fell on him. He touched Ivan's face. It was cold against his finger tips.

Yao turned to Elizaveta, panic etched on his face. "But the nurse said he's fine."

"If he's fine, he wouldn't be unconscious. A coma is always a sign of danger. Maybe he has sustained a blood clot," Elizaveta said solemnly.

"Oh dear, no wonder he won't wake up," Yao clutched Ivan's arm and gazed despondently at the ashen face beneath him.

Elizaveta giggled to herself. Yao was such a typical tsundere uke.

"If he regains consciousness, it would mean that he is safe and you would have nothing to worry about," Elizaveta pointed out.

"How should I wake him up? I dare not shake him!" Yao looked back at Elizaveta earnestly, as though she had just thrown him a life line. Since he had arrived at the hospital, Elizaveta was the only person to take Ivan's condition seriously. What's more, she seemed knowledgeable about comas. Perhaps she would know how to save the stupid drunkard, he thought.

"That's easy!" The _fujoshi_ gave a cheeky leer that caused mysterious goosebumps to erupt all over Yao's arm. "The kiss of life will do the trick!"

"Kiss of life aru?" Yao blinked confusedly.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," Elizaveta gushed excitedly.

"What's that? Do you know how to do it? Will you do it for him?" Yao asked eagerly.

"Oh no, I can't do it for him," Elizaveta waved her hand dismissively and made a scornful face. "I'm a woman. It would be most unbecoming for my lips to touch his."

Yao looked bewildered. Elizaveta had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Yao was so clueless and gullible. This made it all the more easier to execute her prank and satisfy her lustful needs to her heart's content.

"Don't worry. Actually, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is very simple and you can do it too, even if you have no experience," she explained. "First of all, you have to take a deep breath and inhale as much air as you can. Then pry open the patient's mouth and press your lips against his, exhaling all the air into his mouth. The idea is to force oxygen into his lungs and ultimately, his brain, so that he will wake up."

"How come I've never heard of such a method?" Yao frowned suspiciously.

"You can choose whether to believe me or not. He's your comrade, not mine," Elizaveta tossed her hair loftily and made to walk off with mock nonchalance. Her acute sixth sense told her that Yao cared too much for Ivan to deprive her of the exciting kissing scene she had been anticipating. Sure enough, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! I believe you! But I may need guidance. Please don't go away!" Yao's fine brows knitted together in anxiety.

Snickering, Elizaveta turned around to face him.

"All right, any time you're ready."

**To**** be ****continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The second chapter is available in my Rochu doujinshi 'Our Secret History', which is now available for Pre-Order. Please visit the official website: http :  / secret . kawaiiaru . net for more information. Those who are unable to access the official website may also view information about it on http : / / doujin . bangumi . tv/subject/3579 Please remove all spaces in the urls.  
><strong>**

****The story will also be available in a free pdf version of the doujinshi that will be downloadable from the same websites after the book has sold out.****

****Disclaimer: ****I suppose you already know this, but just in case you don't, Elizaveta was talking rot about mouth-to-mouth resuscitation XD****  
><strong>**

**FREE****TALK**

An extension of one of the official comics featuring Rochu! No prizes for guessing which! Haha XD

Originally, I had wanted to write a serious hospital scene, with everyone being somber and all (including Ivan's love confession). The title was supposed to be 'Live Another Day' XD In the end, it turned out humorous lol. But I do like the outcome and it was fun writing it.

What's Hungary during in a hospital in Russia? Hungary was one of the axis powers defeated by the Soviet Union near the end of WW2. So I suppose it's not strange for her to be warded there. Besides, her presence was very important lol.

I think Yao has a love-hate relationship with Ivan in the early stages. Ivan bullied Yao badly before the war but he later helped him during the war, and a few years after, when Yao's boss wanted to expand his communist ideologies. Yao dislikes Ivan for intimidating him and robbing him of his land. At the same time, he finds it quite impossible to turn a blind eye to his constant harassment (affection) and assistance. So he experiences quite a struggle to accept Ivan's friendship. This was what I was trying to convey in this little story XD

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
><strong>Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!


End file.
